


Vampire Knight

by Khadija_G



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadija_G/pseuds/Khadija_G
Summary: Sakura Hime is a very weak vampire that always got sick easily and the illegitimate child of the vampire king. For this reason, she was left to live on her own. The only one who knows about her is Kaname until a certain Vampire Hunter gets a certain mission.





	1. Delicate

I was lying in my bed trying to force myself to sleep while I could. I hadn't gotten much sleep recently. People keep coming inside and running away screaming for whatever reason. It's tiring, their screams are taking away my sleep. Why can't they just leave me alone? Now I can't sleep at all. What to do? While nobody's here, I guess I'll just walk around.

When I open my door, I see two kids, around the age of 17, a boy and a girl. I tried to make as little noise as possible and just go unnoticed but of course my door had to say other wise and squeaked rather loudly when I tried to go back.

"St-stop trying to s-scare me Ty, it's n-not going t-to work this time." the girl said

"That wasn't me this time" the boy, Ty, responded

The girl then turned, noticed me and instantly froze.

"Mei. Mei? Mei, what's wrong?"

"B-B-bl-bloody" the girl, now known as Mei, stuttered. Ty then turned in my direction and froze.

So much for going unnoticed. Well, I've been seen, no use trying to hide now. I turned around and opened my mouth to say something but Mei screamed first. No less than a few seconds they both ran out screaming. 

I then started walking around the castle, not really paying attention. I ended up walking to the castle garden, admiring the white roses. 

They're so beautiful and pure, unlike...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a click. I turned around and the first thing I saw was a gun barrel. Behind the gun seemed to be yet another boy standing at the entrance. He had silver hair and narrowed lavender eyes. I stared unemotionally at the boy, not saying anything. I turned back to look at the flowers and he seemed to falter, expecting something else. 

"Oi" came his rough voice

"Aren't they beautiful? So pure and innocent looking. Delicate yet dangerous but still easily destroyed..." I paused, clenching fists in my lap, letting out a breath "Are you going to shoot me or not?"

He lifted the gun once more and aimed it at me. I heard the shot go off but felt nothing. 

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Kaname speak through clenched teeth.

"Kaname" The one word stopped him "release him"

He did as told and bowed, taking a knee behind me. I sighed and turned around to face him "Please stand"

"Ojo-*" I lifted a hand, interrupting him, before he corrected himself and continued, "Hime. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine but.. Why did you stop him?"

"I had to. He was about to-"

"I'm not stupid. I know what was to happen and I accepted it. Why did you stop him? I am neither needed nor wanted in this world. Why else would I have been left here?"

The lavender eyed stranger cleared his throat in the background. I turned my attention to him and bowed. "I apologize for the interruption of your mission. You may proceed."

"No, he may not" I heard Kaname growl.

"Nevermind him. Please." I continued, now standing straight, awaiting my fate.

The stranger sighed and shook his head, putting his gun away.

Kaname was suddenly in front of me, grabbing my hand, "My lady, we must leave"

"What do you mean?"

"The reason I came today was to collect you."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He answered, picking me up and exiting the room, bumping into the stranger on the way out. And just like that, I was leaving the only place I've ever known. My personal prison. The place I once called home.


	2. Cross Academy

"My legs are functional, you know"

"Yes, but you know how your body is. The place we are going to is relatively far from here, you wouldn't make it the whole way"

I sighed, giving up. Knowing Kaname, he wouldn't let me down no matter what I do or say. I'm not heavy but anything can become heavy after holding it for so long and it seems like he'll be holding me for a while. He'll keep holding me the whole way anyway. So I chose the path of least resistance, making it easier for him. Resting my cheek on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and fell into a well deserved, dreamless sleep.

I woke up in a bed that smelled of Kaname. Without opening my eyes, I turned and nuzzled my cheek on the pillow. After a while, I finally opened my eyes, observing the room that was clearly Kaname's. There was the sound of footsteps then the door opened revealing the rooms said resident. 

"You're awake" He said, making his way over to the bed.

"Yeah. Where is this?"

"Cross Academy. A school for both humans and vampires." he replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, moving hair from my face.

"Vampires _and_ humans?"

"Yes. You will be attending this school from now on as part of the night class which is for us vampires. The day class if for humans."

I sat up, stretched and yawned. He proceeded to stand and exit the room after telling me to get ready since class would soon start for us. In his room was a bathroom that he said I could use to bathe which I did after he left. After washing my body, I exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel to see clothes on the bed. I assume these are for me. I picked up and put on the clothes. All of it fit perfectly, not so surprising since Kaname probably prepared it for me. He already knew everything about me, including my sizes, since he would bring me clothes during his visits due to my previous inability to leave.

After putting everything on, I left the room to find Kaname by the door. When he saw that I was ready, he grabbed my hand and began walking. We walked into what I assume is the common room where some other people stood. They wore similar clothes to mine and Kaname's. They all turned and started as we entered, prompting me to hide slightly behind Kaname. There were four boys and two girls. All seemingly staring at me until Kaname spoke and they started to leave. Kaname kept me close to him as we followed them out where I could hear loud voices.


	3. Night Class

 

As we left the building, I could see a crowd of girls in black clothes almost identical to ours. They seemed so excited about something, trying to get past the only two people holding them back. They wore the same as the rest but had a white band around the upper arm on their uniform. It was a boy and a girl. The girl had short brown hair and big brown eyes. The boy was the same one from the other day, silver hair and lavender eyes that narrowed in our direction. I moved closer to Kaname and looked down as we continued walking.

We eventually made it to a different building filled with many rooms. We entered a room that consisted of many chairs and desks, a board, and a desk up front with a chair that was different than the rest. I stayed with Kaname as we took our seats. Of course, Kaname pulled out my seat for me and pushed it in after I sat before sitting himself. I could feel the stares of the others in the night class. Since this was obviously the night class, that meant the squealing girls outside were part of the day class. Then the door slid open, as a man came in. The man had long wavy black hair that was pulled over one side of his face, failing to conceal the eye patch that covered one blue eye. A knife was thrown to his face which he blocked with a book that was now completely impaled. 

It was clear the class did not like him and vice versa, but he stayed and taught to the dismay of both sides. I barely paid attention as he taught. Instead I looked at the other vampires in the room, my new classmates.

There was a girl with long wavy light brown hair that went down to her waist, and brown eyes. Her body was tall and slim. The other girl with orange hair pulled into two ponytails on either side of her head with some hair falling to frame her face. The boy next to her had slightly messy mahogany hair, light blue eyes, and a rather stoic face. Another boy, taller than the last, probably the tallest vampire here, had messy orange hair accompanied by burnt orange eyes. The boy next to him had golden blond hair and electric blue eyes with playful features dawning his face. The last boy had straight ash blonde hair that almost reached his upper back and forest green eyes.

And before I knew it, class was over.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kaname was going to call her ojo-san/ojo-sama here which is the proper way to say princess. Even though, yes, her name means princess, it's just her name  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it so far


End file.
